clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe talk:Contests
Disucss new contests here. WOOT! This is probably the best idea ever! I'm putting it on the Sidebar! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:46, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Woohoo! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:53, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Are there going new contests? Like every week? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:55, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Only when I have ideas for new contests. You can give ideas if you want! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 16:57, 1 January 2009 (UTC) How 'bout Most Random Costume contest -- Metalmanager. TALK 17:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :Great idea Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I KNOW! Every week, we keep all the categories except for the Kayla Hopper one. That will be changed to Weekly Special. It is a Miscellaneous category and changes every week. Also, the strangest quote thing will have different quoters, like this week it's Penghis Khan, next week it's Fred, yada yada yada. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) OH OH How about a Best edited Club Penguin Picture contest! -- Metalmanager. TALK 17:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :cool! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Anyone have ideas for the Weekly Random Special? Make it random. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:36, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Oh! Best Idea for new room contest! -- _Metalmanager_ 17:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) That can be for next week. I already put up "Craziest Looking Puffle". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 18:27, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I alreay added that one. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 19:01, 1 January 2009 (UTC) I became 1st in Best Penguin and Best edited picture! -- _Metalmanager_ 22:20, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:29, 2 January 2009 (UTC) How about scariest penguin contest? 'Spy Guy Pers''' [[User talk:Spy Guy Pers|'TALK TO THE ACTOR! :-D']] :That's one is cool. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 11:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Too bad I won't be able to enter until I get my new computer and take pictures. :-( Can I be new judge? WHAT?!?!?!?! WHO MADE SPONGEBOBROCKS09 NEW JUDGE?!?!?!?!?!? I HAD ALREADY ASKED!!! SO NOT FAIR!!!! -Metalmanager Ideas (Dancing Penguin as Judge) C'mon guys! We need ideas! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:24, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Here's an idea, We make a double contest, "Best Idea for new theme for new famous penguin contest" I know, I know, it sounds long, boring and well, kinda confusing but I've got an example: Rockhopper - Pirate / Gary - Inventor / Cadence - DJ / etc. etc. etc. So, you would come up with a new famous penguin, (My idea: Marco Puffle-O - Explorer (not explorer 767)). Good idea? SYSOPS MUST BE JUDGES. NO NON-USERS. --hAPPYFACE Quiz Should this feature also contain quizzes? It will be very fun, too. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 09:58, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Quiz Feature Yes-Or-No? YES! No. Comments *I think it should. *Nah. I'm already making an Official CPFW Quiz on PowerPoint, so this is unneeded. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) 'View this template 01:07, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Well, PowerPoint dosen't seem so good to fit in this wiki. But it's still good though. And this is a weekly quiz, which is unlike your PowerPoint. I'm sure your's will work too. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 14:36, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Okay guys (and gals)..., we are going to have a quiz feature, despite Explorer's quiz presentation. But don't worry; it's gonna be great. Not as good as my PowerPoint..... I'm doing a Who Wants To Be a Millionaire? spinoff, complete with interactive lifelines (50/50, Call A Character, and Ask The Audience [sic]). I don't see how wiki syntax can beat that. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'The Nerd Quibbles On...']]) View this template 21:14, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Ideas (Alex001 as Judge) Okay... we need some ideas. What ideas could we have? --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) There is no limit. Every Saturday, I will be adding all the ideas you have gave me, five at a time, starting from the oldest. The other ideas will be used for later times. That's all. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 07:07, 14 May 2009 (UTC) How about worst character? --'ZλPWIRE'The cake is a lie 13:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I think it should be "worst villain". Sounds more appopriate. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 15:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The Most Bizarre Use Of A Banana.-Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-All your base are belong to us. 07:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... not so related. But I'll still accept that... since there's Fruit Island and Banana Blaster. --Alex001 User talk:Alex001 08:55, 16 May 2009 (UTC) No more judges, a voting system is in order. Since Lovebirds quit, we have a judgeless contest. I propose a voting system instead of a judge. After all the entries are in, we open the voting. After 5 days the votes will be counted and the winner will be decided. Who's with me?--Sir Kwiksilver of TARDIS-It's not a good time to fish. 01:55, 29 August 2009 (UTC) For *--Chub777 07:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Against *--'Idoreconise' (My Talk here!/Moja dyskusja tutaj!) 17:20, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Netrual honestly these skill ones are easy. The old ones, where you made things were a lot more fun. --[[User:Zapwire|'Zapwire']] (talk/blog/edits) 22:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC)